


Rescue and Refuge

by InvisibleAce



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, David needs a hug (Newsies), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, POV changes from time to time, could be read as jack/david or they could just be friends, they have accents i just didn't feel like writing them, up to you really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: David rescues Crutchie from being taken to the Refuge by going in his place. He just needs to survive long enough to think of  way out. How did Jack do it again? God, he should've paid closer attention. Hopefully the others are figuring out the next step for the strike in his absence.Spoiler alert: they aren't





	Rescue and Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, do people still even read Newsie fanfic? Once again these boys have taken over my life and stolen my heart. Anyways, welcome to the mess that is this fic. It really got away from me and I spent all day writing. What a great way to spend a day off, amiright?
> 
> Enjoy! Oh, also, let's pretend that the Newsies have their accents. Trying to write it made my head hurt. 
> 
> Ignore any mistakes pls :)

David Jacobs was panicking. The strike took a turn for the worse in a matter of seconds, faster than he could blink. His fellow newsies were getting roughed up left and right, only few had the upper hand is the fights but that wasn’t saying much. They were overwhelmingly outnumbered. He’s seen a few of the guys take off, running out of the gate as more reinforcements showed up. Some were half carried, half dragged out by other newsies. 

He held his breath when the cops first showed up. The others seemed hopeful that they would be on their side but who are they kidding? Cops aren’t going to side with a bunch of kids, kids were probably look like dirty deligents in their eyes. Everything was at a standstill. The breath David was holding released as a gap as the cop backhanded Romeo, sending him stumbling to the ground. Everyone was scrambling now but David scanned the area for his little brother. He couldn’t remember where he last saw him. He searched frantically for Les, ducking under swinging fists and weaving his way through the crowd. He found his little brother hiding behind one of the wagons, a bruise already forming on his cheek and looking scared about of his mind. 

That’s a look David never wants to see on Les’ face again. 

He grabbed Les’ hand and ran for the gate after making sure nowhere on his little brother was hurt. Others joined in following him, he yelled out to Race, who was throwing stacks of paper at anyone who came never him, to stop and get out of there. The other boy didn’t need to be told twice, see that he chucked the stack he was holding at a cops head and booked it out of the way, coming up alongside David. 

Jack’s at the gate, ushering people out. David stops just before reaching him, letting the others go around him. Les’ hand is still clutched in his. Looking at the other boy, David can’t help but think about how much Jack is eating his words right now. How wrong he was when all of this started. 

_ “Cops ain’t gonna care about a bunch of kids.” _

They may not care about the newsies but they care about protecting the rich. The more fortunate. Didn’t have any trouble with attacking innocent kids, fight to better their lives. 

“Snyder’s out,” Jack said, looking as bad as David felt. “We gotta go before they find us.” 

Les sent David a worried look, David squeezed his brother hand a little tighter. A promise that David isn’t going to let anything happen to him. He’ll be damned if Les, or any of them, end up at the hands for Snyder. He nodded at Jack, breathless and not knowing what to say. Everything was all jumbled, nothing about the strike was going how they planned. It seemed to be falling apart before it even got started. 

“Hey, this is only the first round Davey. We’ll get them next time.” Jack said, smiling before turning more serious. “Now c’mon, we gotta go.” 

The trio turned to head out, freedom so very close. David kept an eye out for any other newsies and Snyder. He was sneaky, there’s no way of knowing where he could be. It was like being in one of the horror books David had read. The killer could be behind any corner. His heart was in his throat. Les’ hand was still holding onto his tightly. 

They were through the gate when David heard it. Screaming. Yelling. The sounds of someone getting hit. 

_ “Jack, help! Romeo! Finch!”  _

The two older boys stopped and looked at each other, eyes wide. Crutchie. Jack looked back near the wagons, looking like he didn’t know if he should run to help or not. David worried his bottom lip between his lips. His heart was pounding. How could they forget about Crutchie? He was so focused on finding Les and getting him out of harm's way he totally blanked on anything else. He watches Jack closely, who’s still bouncing on the balls o f his feet. David knows if Jack goes and Snyder gets him, it’ll be all over. Sure David was the brains but Jack was the face of the strike. He sets everything into motion. Also leads the newsies. Those boys are loyal. David doubts if he lets Jack get taken that they’ll listen to him, of all people. Jack can’t get taken away before it even starts.

The answer is simple. He’s scared to death but if it means the others get out, and the strike continues on, he’ll figure out how to be okay. 

“Les, go with Jack,” David said, squeezing his brother’s hand one last time before letting go and taking a step back. “I gotta help Crutchie.” 

Jack’s whipped around to look at him. Eyes wide, looking pale. The bruises on his face standing out more. “Davey, no. I’m gonna let you--” He started but was cut off by David. 

“We both know that Crutchie won’t have a great chance in the Refuge. If you get caught it’s all over. Someone’s gotta help. I’ll be back. Just take Les and go!” David said, drinking in the site of Jack and Les before turning around and running towards the sounds of Crutchie screams. 

David stopped, turning around long enough to see Jack pick up a screaming Les and run out of the gates. 

Heart pounding, David ran towards Crutchie, who was trying and failing at fighting off the Delanceys. It hardly seems fair. They had him on the ground, beating him with his own crutch. They were  _ laughing _ . Enjoying being up a defence boy. David saw Snyder watching off to the side, a pair of handcuffs in his hands. There was a joyful glint in his eyes. He looked like a predator. Ready to swoop in for the kill while his prey was down. It made David sick. 

He didn’t think twice before he ran faster, ramming to Oscar to get him away from his friend. 

The two fell to the ground with a loud crash. Yup, something was definitely broke. David didn’t stop to check though. Using the brothers stunned surprise, pushing himself up and picked up Crutchie’s crutch then the boy himself. 

“Go! Jack and the others are back at the house!” He helped get the crutch back under his friends are before, as gently as he could with urgency, pushed him towards the gate. He had enough time to watch a conflicted Cruchtie hobble off. 

There was a sudden sharp pain suddenly in his side, making him gasp. So intense it made him fall to his knees. Another sharp twinge of pain in his stomach. He almost doubled over because of the pain. A shadow fell over him, making him look up to see Morris standing over him, brass knuckles ready. David closed his eyes and waited for the hit. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the amount of pain that followed the impact. He fell the rest of the way to the ground, holding his nose as he went. Morris’ brass knuckles made a sickening crunch upon impact. Blood covered his hands, his eyes filled with tears. His head hit the ground hard, making him see stars. More kicks followed, his stomach surely black and blue now. He felt as if his lungs were caving in. It was getting hard to breathe. They didn’t let up at all. There was a whistle and they stopped. David couldn’t breathe. Feeling that he was choking on his own blood. He didn’t dare move but he cracked open his eyes. What he saw made his heart sink in his chest.

Snyder stood above him, a twisted smile plastered on his face. He knelt down, securing the handcuffs roughly around David’s wrists. His tone was gleeful, the older man was practically laughing when he said: “It’s off to the Refuge with you.” 

* * *

Jack ran as fast as he could. He didn’t dare look back, knowing there was a chance he would get an eyeful of one of his friends, if not both, getting pummeled. Les wasn’t making the getaway easy. The kid was fighting him the entire way, kicking his legs and twisting and turning in Jack’s grasp. He stopped screaming after a few blocks but he kept trying to get loose and no doubt run back to his brother. Jack rounded the corner, slowing down as the lodging house came into view. Safety. They’re safe now. Snyder won’t come anywhere near the lodging house. 

Race, Specs, Albert and a handful of other fellas were sitting out on the steps, icing their bruises and looking rundown. As he got closer he noticed that Katherine was there too, sitting on the bottom step looking worried. She was picking at her sleeve and talking quietly with Romeo. The usual flirting from the boy was nowhere to be seen. Jack hated seeing his boys look so defeated. 

Katherine glanced at Romo and must’ve seen Jack over his shoulder because she stood up and made right for them. 

Jack put Les down but made sure the kid stayed in front of him. He was too emotional to be left alone. He would go after his brother. He did try to get around Jack a few times but after Jack placed a hand on his shoulder he stopped trying to much. 

Dammit Davey. Why did he have to be the hero and go help Crutchie? He was grateful someone stepped in and helped but it should’ve been him. Jack knew he should’ve ran to help Crutchie, is brother, the moment he heard the screaming but he was scared. His feet felt like they were bolted to the ground. He screamed at himself to move, to help, but his feet didn’t listen. He was scared, he knew Snyder would end him if he catches him again. He knew Davey was right about Crutchie not being able to survive long in the Refuge, with his bum leg and everything. He also knew Davey was wrong about the strike being over if Jack got snatched. It was Davey that understood how everything worked, how to form a union in the first place. Davey was the one leading them, Jack just got the credit. 

What he didn’t know if Davey would survive in the Refuge. That was the unknown that will keep him up at night. 

There was no one else running out after them. Why was there no one else running after them? Surely they would’ve been a safe distance away by now, even with the bum leg Crutchie could hustle when needed. Did they both get nabbed? 

“Jack, what happened?” Katherine asked as she walked up, snapping him out of his thoughts. He must’ve looked distressed. “Where’s Davey and Crutchie?” 

“He went back to help Crutchie, Snyder was on him,” Jack explained, his throat felt tight. He noticed the others coming over, all surprised at the news. “I don’t know what happened after that. He told me to take Les and run.” 

“We need to go back and help him!” Les broke his silence, stomping his foot on the ground. “He’s my brother, he would do it for me!” 

“I know but he told you to go with Jack to keep you safe,” Katherine tried to explain to the youngest newsies. “Davey knows what he’s doing. He’s smart.” 

“Book smart, not street smart,” Les shot back, taking the group by surprise. “He needs our help! When our folks get back and he’s gone…” His voice faded, as if he was too tired to keep talking. That probably wasn’t a good sign. Jack watched as Les pushed passed the small group to sit on the steps, looking withdrawn. 

A knot was growing in his chest, tightening. Threatening to take the air from him. 

Jack looked at Les, nothing but concern and anxiety spreading through his body. He hates to think it but if Davey doesn’t come back, what were they gonna do with Les? Their folks are outta town, Sarah with them. They were visiting family upstate but the boys opted to stay home and work. He promised Davey that he would take care of Les. He may have not said it outloud but in that brief moment of eye contact, a whole conversation was had. The heart wrenching truth of what the most likely outcome would be. 

Looks like the kid’s stuck at the lodging house whether he likes it or not. 

Race’s eyes widen as the sound of footsteps come from around the corner, followed by the tapping of a crutch. They all stood still for a moment, sharing a look of disbelief before rushing around the corner, Albert going back to sit with Les. Jack ran over to Crutchie, who looked one step away from doubling over. He slipped Cruchtie’s arm around his shoulder to help him stay up right. Slowly they headed for the lodging house. Jack was half tempted to carry him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Race and Specs looking behind them, checking if anyone else is coming but there were no sounds of footsteps. They followed behind Jack as he brought Crutchie over the steps, setting him down gently before taking a seat next to him. Les didn’t bother looking up, his head buried in his arms from where he sat on the top step. Albert had a hand resting on his back. 

Crutchie stared at the ground, an unreadable expression on his face. He had a shiner already forming, so dark that Jack couldn’t help but wince. The Delanceys will pay for this. Hurting his defelnes brother. Jack kicked himself for ever having Crutchie there in the first place. The blondes positive mood and outlook were much needed but there was the first sign of trouble Jack should've had Crutchie grab Les and go. If he’d done that maybe they wouldn’t be in this situation right now. 

“What happened?” Race asked, breaking the tense silence around the group. 

Crutchie was quiet for a minute, glancing over at Les before answering. “I tried to get away but the Delancey’s got me. Snyder was there too. I tried to fight back but they knocked my crutch away. I thought I was a goner but Davey shows up, pushes Oscar away and tells me run. Grabbed me my crutch and took my place.” 

“Do you know if they got him?” Albert asked the question that was hanging over the group. He wrapping an arm around Les’ shoulder, the kid leaning into his side. 

At least he’s responsive. Jack sees that as a win. 

Crutchie’s face turns grim as he nods. “I don’t think he got away. I’m sorry.”

Jack knows there’s more Crutchie isn’t telling, all the fellas probably know. The graphic details are on display without being said. Davey probably got soaked. The thought makes Jack’s blood boil and breaks his heart. He’s not sure if he wants to go on a rampage to find his friend or find a place to cry. For himself, for Davey, for the strike that’s in shambles. 

“Don’t apologize,” Les mumbled, still leaning against Albert. “It’s not your fault. He always puts his family before himself.” 

Jack was taken aback by the comment, a little touched that Davey sees him and the fellas as family. He’s only known them for a short while, barely a month. While it was touching, it made him feel heavy. With a finalizing sigh he patted Crutchie on the back, thankful that Davey stepped in and did something. 

“Alright, get inside fellas, rest up and let me get a look at those bruises.” Jack said, standing up and ushered the others inside. Katherine waved bye, looking worried. She didn’t say anything as she turned and left. 

Les didn’t look at him as he went in, still glued to Albert’s side. 

* * *

David was in Hell on Earth, he was sure of it. The Refuge was worse than anything he could imagine. It was what nightmares are made of. Jack never told him just how awful the place was. Davey gathered from reading in between the lines are terrible it was but nothing could’ve readied him for the actual thing. He was glad that it was him and not Crutchie stuck in the dump. There was no way he would’ve made it. Most of the bottom bunks were taken, leaving the top bunks open. There were rows of bunk beds, pushes so close together he could barely walk. Two, sometimes three, boys shared a bed. 

When Snyder first dumped him in the room, the first thing he noticed was how dirty the floor was. The blood dripping onto the floor from his nose was adding to the mess. When it dries it’ll just be another stain, David Jacobs mark at the Refuge. He sat there pathetically, watching his blood travel down a bit and mix with a pile of dirt on the floor. 

He also noticed how cold the room was. Maybe sitting on the floor wasn’t the best place for warmth but when he tried to get up his whole body protested. He fought through the pain as he got up, he swore he blacked out for a moment as he finally got to his feet. He swayed a bit before looking around, noticing a room branching off from the main one. His curiosity was peaked so he slowly made his way over, not bothering to see if any of the other boys were watching him. 

To his surprise, he discovered a bathroom. 

It was dark and dingy, didn’t smell all that great but it was a bathroom. Above the sink was a small dirty mirror. David cleaned up his face the best he could, getting most of the dried blood off his face. When he was done, he dried his face very poorly on his sleeve, water and a little bit of blood mixing. He looked in the mirror and around the cracks he could make out dark bruises under his eyes, his nose was a bit crooked. 

Damn Morris broke his nose. 

With the grace of a newborn baby deer, David headed out of the bathroom and spotted an empty bunk tucked away near the window. There were a few boys on the bottom but the top was completely empty. Probably because it’s close to the window and it’s getting colder out. Though David would gladly shiver a bit if it meant he got a bed to himself, meaning he could stretch out his sore body. 

When he pulled himself up onto the bed, it felt like he was getting stabbed. There was no other way to explain it. He let out a groan, fighting back a sob that was threatening to leave his body. He choked it down. The last thing he wanted was to have everyone hear him cry. They’d think him weak. The new kid who can’t stand a little pain and being cold. 

David laid on his back and turned his head to look out the smuggy window at the moon. He felt exhaustion set in, his body finally finding some relief on the thin cot. He felt his eyes drooping shut as he thought about Les and his friends, hoping--  _ praying--  _ that they all were safe. He’ll think of a way out of here tomorrow, but for now he needs rest. His whole body aches from just thinking about trying to run away. 

He fell asleep thinking about how he was at least under the same moon as Jack, knowing the other boy would be staring at it too. Drawing hope from it’s never ending glow. 

* * *

Jack sat up to the sound of someone crying. 

He wasn’t sleeping, it wasn’t like he could sleep with Davey contently on his mind. The boys were asleep around him, Les taking up one of the beds right next to his. Jack made sure the kid never left his sight, that none of the younger fellas did. He didn’t trust Synder to stay away from the lodging house, even though Kloppman would tear into him if he arrested one of the newsies in or around their home. 

Emotions were high and it was not helping his anxiety. 

No one fought him when he announced that they all were gonna have a night in. No sneaking out. Jack likes to think everyone agreed because they respected him and wanted to keep his mind at ease but really, as he stares at the ceiling, it was probably due to the fact that most of the fellas were soaked. Some worse than others. 

When he heard the telltale signs of someone trying, and failing, and muffling their cries, he immediately bolted out of bed, looking around the dimly lit room at the other bunks. It was still early, the other boys taking advantage of the strike to sleeping in. Nurse their tired, bruised and achy bodies. All of them were asleep, or at least every bed that was full when he went to bed had someone in it. No one was moving. He rubbed his eyes in frustration. Maybe he needs to actually sleep, he’s starting to hear things. 

He was about to get back into bed when he heard the crying again, coming from the fire escape. Jack spared a glance at the bed Les had claimed and found it empty. He had a sinking feeling in his chest. 

Quickly, he walked over and looked out, seeing Les sat on the ground hugging his legs. Just as he feared. 

“You alright, kid?” He asked, climbing out the window and taking a seat next to Les. He stretched his legs out in front of him, looking over at the younger boy. 

Much to his surprise, Les shook his head. The past four (five, he figures, because the suns coming up) days he’s been putting on a brave front. Whenever someone asked him how he’s holding up, he would say he’s okay and walk off. It worried them all to end. Jack wasn’t used to younger kids shielding their emotions so well. All the younger newsies, who, given, weren’t nearly as young as Les, didn’t have a problem with showing exactly what they’re feeling. 

Jack can’t say he’s holding up any better. It’s too quiet without Davey’s constant babbling. He’s stumped on what their next move should be-- everybody is. Not even Katherine seemed to have any ideas. There’s been very little updates on Davey. Specs had gone the night after he got napped and was instructed not to come back. Usually, that doesn’t happen. The fella there happy to have a visitor. Specs had pulled Jack aside out of ear shot from Les and said that Davey didn’t look good. He didn’t know what to make of that information but it made his shoulders feel more weighed down. Not knowing what’s happening to him, how he’s holding up, is driving him insane. Jack just hopes that he’s looking after himself and no planning anything stupid. 

Knowing Davey, he’s probably planning something stupid. 

“I miss David. I’m worried about him,” Les said, snapping Jack out of his own thoughts. “I’ve never been away from him this long. It’s one thing if I knew he was in a safe place, but the Refuge? I’ve heard others talking about it. Davey won’t last long.” 

Jack wasn’t sure how to respond. Usually the problems he deals with are easily fixed with an encouraging sentence and a pat on the back. He isn’t so sure it’ll work this time. He looks out at the slowly rising sun and hums. “I think Davey will last, he’s got some street smarts, look who he’s friends with,” That at least got a small laugh out of Les. “He’s probably taking care of himself because he knows youse is safe,” Jack smiled a little. “He’s most likely planning an escape like in them books he reads.” 

Les smiled at that, wiping his eyes. He let out a sigh and looked up at Jack. “Do you think he really is planning on escaping?” 

“Yep. I guarantee.” 

That seemed to calm Les down a little bit, seeing that he was no longer curled up in a ball and crying. “Davey always says the hardest scenarios have the easiest solutions.” 

Jack hummed in acknowledgement, still staring at the rising sun. The colors fading effortlessly together. The sun was peeking out between buildings, it’s warmth already chasing away some of the crisp fall night. 

“I think we should plan the next step of the strike,” Les said suddenly. “David wouldn’t want us to wait for him to return or put it on hold while he’s gone.” 

That made sense, and they all knew that but they didn’t have any idea on how to further their efforts. Before Davey was taking away he was brainstorming some ideas but he never said any of them outloud. Just quiet mumbles to himself. 

Jack decided to humor the kid. “Any ideas?” 

“No,” Les frowned. “But I’ll let you know when I think of one.” 

Jack just chuckled, unsurprised by the answer. He made himself comfortable against the brick wall, the cold of the fire escape beneath him grounding him a bit. His minds been a jumbled mess of strike business and ways to get Davey back. He tried thinking how Davey would carry on the planning but it just lead to a headache and a twinge of longing in his chest. Les scooted a bit closer, as if stealing some of Jack’s warmth. A comfortable silence washing over them as they take in the rare peaceful moment of the city.

Davey will return to them, Jack knows he will, and once he’s back Jack’s never letting him go again. 

* * *

David couldn’t believe that his idiotic plan actually worked. His stupid, simple, idiotic plan of just walking out the front door. 

Specs had visited him on his second night or his first official night, at the Refuge. He hated the look that crossed his friends face upon seeing him. He instructed David on how to reset his nose so it didn’t heal crooked and updated him that everyone’s safe back at the house. Les is worried but fine. Only a bruise on his cheek and it’s already fading. 

David was thankful for the update but didn’t want Specs keep coming back and chance getting caught. He didn’t want any of the newsies chancing getting caught. He told Specs to tell everyone to stay away, he’ll survive this hellwhole by just knowing everyone’s okay. His friend didn’t seem to happy with his response but understood, Specs tried to hide his nervous about being there but he wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding them like usual. He kept glancing over Davey’s shoulder and his own. His hands kept coming up to fit his perfectly straight glasses. 

Days passed, at this point, David thinks it’s been five, and nothing much had happened. The other boys left him alone, letting him waste away on his cott. One of them was nice enough to give him a blanket, if he could even call the thin tattered piece of material that. 

David and the rest of the group walked back to the bunks sluggishly. While a lot of the day was spent doing nothing, staring longing out the window and daydreaming about hawking papers with his friends, there was a few hours where they were put to work. The guards keeping watch tend to just leave them alone but it seemed like Snyder told them to be brutal today. While doing his assigned chores, they would hit and spit. David hates that he’s become numb to that kind of behavior. 

David let out a sigh once he dragged himself into bed. Laying down and closing his eyes he tried to let himself relax. His body was still recovering from the beating he took. None of the guards have actually soaked him, just some punches here and there. To which he was very grateful for, he’s not sure his stomach, or his face, can handle another hit. He’s grown used to the constant aches and pains. Somehow a week has felt like years. 

He’s going to get out of here. That’s become his montra. He’s going to get out of his place and find Les, apologize, and never leave his little brother again. Apologize to Jack and the other boys too, for what he isn't sure. He just needs a plan. He needs to sit and think of a way out. David wishes he spent more time listening to Jack’s great escape tale. Even if he’s not really positive that it’s true, at least it’s something he could base his own escape plan off. Besides, it’s not like he can just waltz right out the front door-- 

Or maybe he could. 

It’s late. He doesn’t know the exact time but the guards had them out late finishing up their chores and one of them made a comment about it being past midnight. Surely no one would be up this late guarding, right? They must think everyone’s tired from beatings and hours of endless labor. 

He’s suddenly awake and full of energy. No better time like the present to try and pull off a stupid escape. He shoved the blanket off and jumped off the bunk, alerting one of the boys on the bunk below him. 

“Where ya going?” He asked sleepy.

“I’m going to do something really stupid. I’m getting out of here one way or another tonight.” David said, half wishing he could wake more boys up and take them with him; but a group would draw attention if there is anyone out in the halls. 

The boy chuckled, closing his eyes again. “Good luck. If you get caught, well, I hope ya have a high pain tolerance.” 

David didn’t bother answering. He just took a deep breath and headed for the door. His heart was pounding in his ears, chest twisting up in knots. He’s terrified but nothing’s going to stop him from escaping. Even if he has to fight his way out. 

The door to the main room was unlocked, much to his surprise. It opened with a quiet creak, but it sounded amplified due to the lack of movement going on currently. There were guards patrolling the halls but there were only three in total. As stealthy as he could, he ran from hall to hall, trying to remember where the front door was. It’s not like he could recall where it was, seeing that he could barely keep his eyes opened when they dragged him here all that time ago. The place wasn’t that big but it seemed like the halls went on forever. Hallway after hallway. Dead end after dead end. 

After wandering around (and almost being caught twice) he found the front door, not a single guard insight. He felt hope swell up in his chest as he caught a glimpse of the moon through unbarred windows. His hands were shaking, aches gone as adrenaline coursed through him. He counted to three and bolted for the door. He didn’t let himself think twice of what, or who, could be waiting on the other side. He already knows who is and he’s going to get back to them before the sun rises. He’ll be damned if anything stops him. 

With shaking hands he opens the door, yanking it so hard it hit the wall. 

That’s when the yelling started. The guards were just noticing him just as he bolted out the door. Ignoring the searing pain in his ribs, he ran. He let his feet guide him. It was like his body was waking up and realizing that freedom was so close. That his brother and Jack were so close. 

He just couldn’t get caught again. 

He dodged a guard, who was yelling for them to close the gate, just inside said gate. David slipping past him quickly and took off like a shot. He was halfway down the road before the gate even finished closing. 

It worried him that it may have been too easy. Was Snyder planning something? He quickly pushed the idea out of his mind. Why would Snyder be planning something involving David? He wasn’t that important enough. Besides, from the shock on the guards faces, it seemed like no boy was ever stupid enough to simple run out the front door. 

The sun was shining brightly now and David didn’t stop running until he hit the city. He just entered back into lower Manhattan turf as the adrenaline wore off. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. He used up all the energy he had while running. The adrenaline of it all kept him up right the entire trip back. But the lack of food, sleep, self care and water was quickly catching up with him. 

People gave him a wide berth, not that he blames him. He knows he looks as terrible as he feels, there was no hiding. Blood and dirt were forever stained on his shirt. Legs threatening to give out, he stumbled his way towards the lodging house. The idea of seeing Les and the others again was the only thing that was keeping him going at this point. He glanced behind him every now and then to make sure Snyder nor any of his men were behind him. He’s sure paranoia will be his best friend in the upcoming weeks. 

David almost started crying when the lodging house came into view. He could hear the loud laughter of the newsies through the open window. He stumbles up the steps, catching himself on the rusty railing before righting himself. 

Just has he was about to knock on the door, it opened and there stood Race. The cigar fell out of his mouth at seeing David, quickly moving forward to help support him as he stumbled a bit. He didn’t bother to pick up his cigar as Albert rushed over to grab David's other side, his tight grip easing up at David’s wince. 

“Jack, Crutchie, Les! Get down here!” Finch yelled up the steps as Race and Albert eased David onto the worn out couch in the front room. “Damn Davey. Youse look awful.” 

“Thanks.” David grunted, holding his side and closed his eyes. The warmth of the lodging house washing over him. He felt safe. The sound of feet pounding on the stairs soon sounded, saving David from finish answering. Les was the first one down, stopping short as the sight of his brother sitting on the couch. 

“David!” He yelled, running and jumping onto the couch. David hid his wince as Les hugged him tightly, almost a little too tight, but let him do it anyway. He missed his little brother, even though it was only a few days. He didn’t realize just how much until he saw him. 

More footsteps soon followed, Jack appearing at the bottom of the stairs, looking like he didn’t really believe David was there. Crutchie came down after him, a grin on his face when he saw David. 

Les stopped hugging him, taking to sitting right next to him. He looked like he wanted to ask a bunch of questions but kept his mouth shut. Content to just having his brother back. David doesn’t think he had the energy to answer any questions anyway. The couch was the most comfortable thing to ever exist. 

“Davey,” Jack said, coming over and kneeled in front of him. “How’d you get out?” 

David chuckled, wincing when pain shot up his side. He heard Jack tell Race to get the medical kit that was kept in the kitchen. “Mr. Kloppman can look ya over better when he gets back.” Jack mumbled before asking David the question again. 

“I ran out the front door,” He said, opening his eyes and seeing the rest of the newsies have joined, their faces looked shocked. Some amused. “There’s a surprisingly lesser number of guards than I thought. They aren’t that great at their job either.” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh. Leave it to Davey to just walk out the front doors of Hell on Earth. Race returned with the medical kit and Jack helped patch his friend up the best he could. Les didn’t move from his brother side since he came down, afraid that he left his brother would be gone again. If he was in Jack’s way, the older boy didn’t say anything. 

An intensive first aid session later found David in the same spot on the couch, sitting between Les and Jack. He was bandaged up to the best of Jack’s abilities, Specs helping a bit, which was better than anything David could do. Jack voiced his worries about his side though, saying that Mr. Kloppman will have to look at it. 

The others were sitting around the room too, various objects being turned into seats. Race started around of poker, which got louder and louder as the game went on. They tried being quiet for David’s sake, he was sure, seeing that the game started out quiet. Far more quiet than any game of poker in the house should be. David couldn’t help but smile when Mush started yelling and Race let out that obviously infection laugh of his. The Refuge had been quiet, only the sound of stuffled crying could be heard at night. He was glad for the loudness again. 

“Hey, Davey,” Crutchie said from his spot in the chair next to the couch. “I just wanna say thanks for saving me. I really owe you one.” 

David sent him a small smile. “You don’t owe me anything. I’d do it for any of you guys.” 

That was meant with a loud chorus of somewhat sarcastic ‘aws’ and other answers. David looked down at Les, who had fallen asleep a little while ago, resting his head on his lap. 

“He was worried sick, he tried to hide it though,” Jack said, glancing from brother to brother. “I don’t think he would’ve ever forgave you, or me, if you didn’t get out.” 

David just nodded, sighing as he closed his eyes. He felt Jack wrap an arm around his shoulders and a light pressure was felt on the top of his head.

“It was awful,” He whispered. He could see the stained floors and feel the phandom punches of the guards. He cracked an eye opened to get rid of the feel. “Have you planned anything for the strike?” 

Jack laughed. “You just escaped the worst place in the world and youse askin’ ‘bout the strike already?” He shook his head, a fond look on his face. “No, we’ve been having trouble coming up with ideas. Why? Youse got one or somethin’?” 

David smiled. “Yeah, I do,” He said, noticing that the others stopped what they were doing and turned to listen. “We’ll borrow Medda’s theater and hold a rally with all of the other newsies in New York…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it made sense and wasn't terrible lmao 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated, comments welcomed ;)


End file.
